Star Ocean: A Foot Fetish Story
by FeartheGreat
Summary: A Star Ocean: The Last Hope FanFiction about the main character (Edge Maverick) discovering that he has a Foot Fetish for the first time. Will his friends approve of his new found desires, or will he be forever cemented as a pervert? Update: Fixed the chapters so that the paragraphs are smaller and easier to read. Thanks for the feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Star Ocean: A Foot Fetish Story 1st Star

The Dream

It was a beautiful and starry night, then again as is every night when you're out in space, and he couldn't have imagined a better night for this to happen. Everything seemed just right, like nothing could go wrong. Here he was, with the girl of his dreams, doing the unthinkable. She giggled as she sensed his delight. All he could do was stare at them, as words escape him. It was almost too much. Then she finally broke the silence.

"Well what are you waiting for? Isn't this what you wanted Edge?" she says with a hint of seduction. Her voice seemingly breaking Edge out of his trance. Edge looked up in her unwavering eyes, which seemed to luster in the starry light. He finally answered in a broken tone. "W-Well… Yes, of course it's what I've always wanted Reimi… but…" he continued as he eyed the rest of her body. "You didn't have to get completely naked for this…" Edge couldn't take his eyes off of Reimi. Every inch of her body seemed to curve in all the right places and her skin was so smooth to the point where it almost seemed to sparkle. But amazingly, this was not the true prize for Edge tonight.

"Well I thought you would like it better this way. Is it so wrong to go above and beyond the call of duty for my Captain?" she says with a pouty look on her face. "N-No! Of course not!" Edge quickly retorted, waving his hands wildly. "Oh you're such a child Edge!" Reimi said as she put her hand to her mouth and giggled. Edge rubbed the back of his head feeling a little embarrassed. "But enough about that, how about we get right down to it then shall we?" Reimi said as she lifted up her right leg.

Edge was finally going to do it. Deep down it felt like this was always what he wanted to do with Reimi. There was her beautiful foot dangling right in front of his eyes. It was what he was staring at just moments ago until Reimi had to snap him back to reality. He couldn't even begin to comprehend its beauty. It was super clean proving that Reimi definitely takes great care of herself, and each of her digits seemed like just the right length and girth. Not too short, but not too long either, like little round lollipops. Edge's lips trembled at the sight of them.

"There're waiting…" Reimi said pulling Edge out of his zombie-like state again. "O-oh, right, of course." said Edge as he reached in to grab her foot. The feeling of her foot was just remarkable. Like a new silk sheet. As he was taking in the feeling, he looked up at Reimi one last time as if to ask her if she was sure about this. Reimi gave the final confirming *nod* with that gentle smile she always seems to give to Edge. Edge opened his mouth and began pulling Reimi's big toe toward it. Suddenly…

"WHOA!" Edge jerked upward, covered in sweat and breathing erratically almost as if he were hyperventilating. "What… What was that?" he questioned to himself in between breaths. As he surveyed the room, he began to calm down. It seemed to still be in the middle of the night. He looked at his clock and realized that it was still three in the morning. "Was it just a dream?" he wondered as he started to get out of bed still a little flustered from what had taken place in his mind just moments ago, the dream still replaying in his thoughts. "I… I think I need some water." He stated as he walked to the door and touched the doorknob to which he realized how sweaty he really was, "and a shower…"

Edge stumbled over to the kitchen area still in a dazed state. Once he was there he grabbed a cup and helped himself to some tap water. All SRF Starships had a clean water reserve stored inside for any and all long journeys. All he could think about was the dream as he drank the refreshing liquid. After he finished, he quickly washed the cup in the sink not wanting to leave any dirty cups behind. "That was way too specific to be just a dream…" He said after finishing washing the cup. "Well honestly, it wouldn't have been the first time I dreamt about Reimi naked." Edge said with a smirk. "But wait, what was I about to do with Reimi? It seemed like I was about to…" His eyes widened as he finished his sentence. "Suck her big toe?"

Edge couldn't believe what he was saying. But he also couldn't forget how he felt in his dream while he looked at Reimi's feet. The amazing sensation that ran down his body, all the way to his nether regions. Even now he could feel it slightly. Something he never felt in himself before. It was like something new was waking up inside him. "But what could this all mean?" Edge thought about what to do. Perhaps he should confront Reimi and tell her about this strange dream? Then again if he did, she would probably freak out and call him a weirdo or some kind of foot perv, and then give him another one of her world class open palm slap-to-the-face. How he hated those slaps. He rubbed his cheeks at the thought. "Maybe not…" Edge said reluctantly. He thought about the other crew members.

Lymle and Meracle would probably just laugh. I don't think they would know anything about something as complex as this. The same goes for Sarah. She would just be as confused as I am about this. Myuria would probably tease me about it, especially if it's something this lewd. Both Bacchus and Arumat are away on missions. Bacchus is on EN II working out a way to defeat Nox Obscurus with EX. It was actually him that told us to take a short vacation while he worked out his plan. But Arumat didn't want to wait around doing nothing and went off to help his fellow Eldarians find another planet to live on because their original planet was destroyed by Nox Obscurus.

Edge pondered. "But that's everyone on the ship. Who could I possibly ask now? Wait a minute…" Edge's facial expression suddenly turned sour. If there was no one on the ship he could ask, then he would need to seek outside help, and there was only one person he could contact from here on the outside. This person might have all the answers he needs, but she is one of the last people in the universe he would want to bring this to. "I guess there is no other choice… I'm going to have to ask… Welch…" he muttered unpleased by this choice. But it was the only logical route at this point. Welch is the SRF Operator for the crew and handles issuing the orders to them. She might know what his dream meant as she reads a lot of strange and old books about a lot of weird stuff, some of which should never be mentioned, in her spare time. Chances are she might have come across something that would help him find out what is going on. "Well I guess I will ask her tomorrow about it, and I better keep it a secret from anyone else on the ship. I don't want to start anything unnecessary." He thought as he started on his way back to his room to catch up on some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Ocean: A Foot Fetish Story 2nd Star

Unsettling Truths

The next morning, Edge stumbled out of bed still a little groggy. "I didn't get much sleep last night… I must have nodded off at some point though." He said in a tired tone. He made his way to the bathroom to freshen up, rubbing his eyes along the way. He was still pretty tired, but wanted to talk to Welch as soon as possible about his dream, the sooner the better. He took a quick cold shower in order to wake himself up. After that he set about getting ready for his day.

As soon as he was finished in his room, he started on his way to the audience chamber where Welch is usually called from. He headed for the front door and opened it, but was surprised to see who was standing on the other side. It was none other than Reimi Saionji, the second in command of the Starship Calnus, with a small holographic billboard clenched to her chest. It was something she used to help her keep track of the ship's maintenance. "Oh! Umm… Good morning Edge." Said Reimi a little surprised to see him awake so early. "R-Reimi! G-Good morning!" stuttered Edge still a little shocked at her sudden appearance. "Is there something I can help you with?" "Well umm… You see I needed to go over some things with you about the ship. Are you busy right now?" Reimi questioned. "Well…" Edge thought for a moment. Talking to Welch was something he needed to do urgently, but taking care of the ship is a top priority, so it should be taken care of first. "No I'm not busy right now Reimi." Edge replied. "We can discuss the ship in my room if you want." "Okay sure!" said Reimi smiling.

The two of them went into Edge's quarters to talk about the ship's condition and things that needed to be done, as well as food and storage supplies. All the while Edge's thoughts would linger toward the dream he had about Reimi's feet. At certain points of the discussion, his eyes would slip down towards her short pink and white SRF uniform boots, and he would wonder if Reimi's feet looked and felt as good as it did in his dream. When talk about the ship finally came to a close, Reimi got up from the desk to get started on the ships maintenance based on her and Edge's decisions. Once she stepped out of Edge's room, she turned around and looked at him with a sort of confused look. "Edge, is everything okay?" she asked him in a slight worried tone. "Huh?" Edge replied a little confused himself, "why are you asking? Did I say something wrong?" "No it's not that," she started, "it's just that, while we were talking about the ship, I noticed that you would sometimes stare at my boots." Edge's eyes widened when he heard this. "Oh crap! She noticed me staring?" Edge thought to himself. "Edge?" Reimi said trying to get a response. Thinking quickly Edge replied "O-oh, umm… well you see, I noticed your boots were a little dirty." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Wha-?" Reimi said as she raised an eyebrow. She looked down at her boots, but couldn't see a spec of dirt on them. Then she looked back up at Edge. "Umm… I don't see any dirt…" she replied still confused about this whole thing. "Uhh… w-well you got to look really closely." Edge lied. "Umm yeah… Sure… Anyway I'm going to go get started on maintenance. See you later." Said Reimi as she walked away. "Okay then, see you." Edge said as he waved her goodbye. After she was out of sight, Edge breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that was close." He thought. "I don't want her finding out about my dream just yet, but now I can go talk to Welch." Edge made his way to the audience chamber.

Inside this futuristically built room were three rows of chairs all neatly lined up with a small walkway in the middle facing a big circular platform at the front like a little stage. There was also a little terminal which is used to call Welch to the platform, in holographic form at least. Edge walked up the walkway, still nervous about talking to Welch. As smart as she was, she is known for playing all kinds of devious pranks on the Crew. She wasn't the most serious person ever, but there was no other option. Once Edge got to the platform, he went to work using the terminal to summon Welch. Once he was done, the platform started to light up and flash. Edge had to block his eyes with his arms because it was so bright. Once the flashing had stopped, Edge lowered his arms only to find Welch staring down at him in her secretary style SRF uniform with her hands by her hips.

"What's the big idea calling me all of a sudden!?" Welch retorted. "I could've been busy with some real important SRF stuff you know Edge!" "S-sorry…"he said still a little nervous. "But you're never doing anything that important anyway!" "True." She replied with a finger to her cheek. "Then you could at least call me more! I'm soooo bored over here! I never have anything to do and you rarely ever call! Is this how you usually treat women Edge? Well I'll tell you something. That kind of ignorance isn't going to win you any hearts! Don't you know that a women's heart is delicate and fragile!? It could break very easily and… HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" She yelled.

The whole time Edge had been tuning her out. He was used to Welch's rambles by now. "Yeah, yeah, sure I was." He responded nonchalantly. "Hmm, didn't seem like it. Well whatever, what did you want anyway?" "Ah yes." Edge said almost completely forgetting why he called Welch in the first place. "I wanted to talk to you about something that I think only you can help with, but you got to keep it a secret from the others." He said in a hushed tone. "Ooooo secrets! I love secrets! What is it? C'mon Edge tell me!" Welch commanded as she pointed her index finger right at Edge. "Okay, okay calm down!" Edge retorted trying to keep the volume in the room down. "You see, I had this dream last night, a really strange dream." As Edge was telling his story, Welch sat down cross legged. "Okay, go on…" she responded with great interest. Edge could really see that she was interested in his dream.

"Well in my dream, I was in a room with Reimi." Welch's eyes widened at his part. "OHMYGOSH! Don't tell me it was a dream about…" she paused. "Huh? N-no! It's not what you think!" Edge said while waving his hands wildly. "This is actually the weird part. It's what I was doing with her." "uh-huh." replied Welch with a slightly devious smile. "What were you doing with her?" "Well I was…" Edge paused for a brief moment, finding it hard to get the words out. "I was staring at… her feet." He finally finished. "Her feet!?" retorted Welch in a shocked fashion. "Well, yeah." Edge continued. "And I was… enjoying every moment of it. It's like I couldn't look away. As I was staring, it felt like something was waking inside of me, something I never felt before. Soon after I found myself rubbing her feet with my hands, they were so soft and smooth, like silk. I couldn't get enough. It excited me… in more ways than one." He said while blushing at thought. "I see." Responded Welch in a very observant manner. One that has never been witnessed by Edge before. It's almost like she was a whole different person. "And then… I lifted up her foot close to my face, and it looked like I was about to…" "About to what…?" she responded with intrigue. "About to… put her foot in my mouth…" There was a long pause between the two; it felt almost like an eternity. Then Welch finally spoke. "And did you?" She asked. "I don't know." Edge replied. "That's when I woke up." "I see." Welch said as she put her right hand to her chin, lost in thought. "So you see that's why I have come to you today Welch. I was hoping you could tell me what this dream meant. I know you read a lot of books. I was wondering if you came across any that may tell me something."

Welch was still lost in thought, unable to respond. "Welch?" Edge called trying to get her attention. "Wha-?" she blankly responded. "S-sorry, I was just thinking that what you've been saying matches up with something I read a long time ago." "Really!?" replied Edge, glad that he might finally get some answers. "Yes, but it was a long time ago. Wait here and I'll see if I can find the book." Welch also seems very interested in what the book had to say. "Okay." replied Edge. Suddenly Welch's hologram disappeared, leaving Edge alone in the empty room. All of Edge's hopes were held inside that book; however he was confident that it would give him some kind of explanation as to what his dream was about. About ten minutes later Welch appeared on the platform with a disgruntled look on her face. "Welch? Is everything okay? Did you find the book?" Edge asked a little worried after seeing Welch's face. "Yes I found the book." She responded showing it to Edge. "Did you read it? What does it say!?" said Edge throwing a barrage of questions at Welch. "Well… It said you might have something called… a Foot Fetish."


	3. Chapter 3

Star Ocean: A Foot Fetish Story 3rd Star

Experimenting With Welch

"A Foot Fetish…?" replied Edge in a very stupefied manner. "What the heck is that?" "First, I should explain what a Fetish is." elucidated Welch as she continued to scan the book. "It's when someone gets erotic feelings for a certain body part or parts. There seem to be many kinds of Fetishes. No one knows how or why people get them. They say you're born with them and it is only when we start to grow and develop as human beings do we start to slowly discover them." As Welch spoke, Edge was busy trying to process all the information he was getting. He had so many questions, but didn't know where to begin.

"Umm okay." he responded. "So then you're saying I like feet?" "In your case yes, it seems you have the Fetish referred to as a Foot Fetish." Welch finally finished as she put the book down in between them. Edge glanced down at the book, but was too busy thinking about what he was just told to really read the words written in it. He finally raised a finger almost in an objectionable way. "But there is something I don't get, and level with me here because this is going to sound a little lewd." He started. "Well shoot! This whole subject is lewd isn't it? Might as well go the whole nine yards!" smiled Welch seemingly back to her normal joking self. "Well, you say that a Fetish is when a person likes a certain body part right? But isn't it in human nature for boys to like female parts such as their… breasts and rear end? Are those Fetishes as well?" Edge questioned all the while flushing a bright red in the face can't believing he is asking a girl these questions. "Well you have a point there." Welch said with a finger to her chin. "If I had to guess, I would say that the reason feet are considered a Fetish, is because in the face of the general public, liking feet would be considered weird. I mean, how many people do you know like feet? They sweat… and tend to smell bad a lot. You think it's weird to right? That's why you came to me so secretly about it. I guess what I'm saying is, liking something so… exotic is labelled a Fetish because it would be strange to the public."

What Welch was saying made a lot of sense. When Edge had his dream, he knew he couldn't go to Reimi directly because it was strange and he figured she wouldn't understand it any better than he did at the time. "Oh wait!" Welch suddenly blurted out as she picked up the book and started flipping through the pages frantically. "What's wrong?" questioned Edge a little worried about the news to come. "Aha! See, I was right. Look at this; it's a list of recorded Fetishes on Earth." Edge quickly took the holographic book from Welch and peered at the list. Hands, Neck, Hair, some Fetishes listed weren't even body parts but inanimate objects like clothes, cars etc. He began to understand a little more clearly after seeing the list. "All the evidence points to one truth, you have a Foot Fetish and you must be just now discovering it." Welch finished as she sat down on the platform with her legs tucked under her.

"So then, what do I do?" Edge asked looking up at Welch. "Well this isn't necessarily a bad thing per say. Think of it as a new experience. Why don't you experiment with your new found feelings and see where it takes you?" said Welch pitching in her opinion. "Huh? Experiment how? Wait… Are you telling me to go ask Reimi if I can play with her feet?" Questioned Edge freaking out a little bit. "No dummy!" blabbed Welch. "She would probably slap you into next week if you went to her now. Although it's always hilarious to watch her do so." she says chuckling. "Everybody laughs at my pain…" Edge thought as he silently sobbed to himself. "But I will save you the trouble this time. Since there doesn't seem to be any other choice right now, and you did come to me with such a delicate topic. I shall offer my services to you." Welch said as if she were some kind of royalty. "Wait… What…?" Asked Edge once again stupefied at the events unfolding around him. "I'm saying I will be your experimentation partner you fool!" Welch decreed as she stretched her legs out in front of her and reached down her left leg to her black shoes.

She undid the giant cuff-like parts at the top of her shoe and slowly started to draw her petit feet out. Edge could do or say nothing. He was too engrossed by the spectacle that is taking place in front of him. Soon he found himself laying his eyes on Welch's stocking-clad foot. Welch had been observing him the whole time to see what kind of responses she would get from just taking her shoe off. In truth this whole scenario intrigued her greatly and she kind of wanted to experience it firsthand. She tried wiggling her toes slowly to see what would happen. She noticed Edge's Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat, indicating that he had just gulped.

"Hey, you okay?" she questioned Edge all the while wiggling her toes. "Yeah… Yeah I'm just… Yeah…" Edge could not even form a complete sentence anymore. "My, my, it would seem that you have already taken a liking to my feet, and all I did was take my shoes off and wiggle my toes a little bit." teased Welch. It's not like Edge could really help himself. It could have been his newly discovered Foot Fetish talking, but he was sure Welch could seduce even the most strong-willed man with such devastating tootsies. Edge's blood spiraled downwards, and Welch picked up on this quickly. "Well you certainly are giving off strong vibes down there. It's almost flattering." She snickered. Edge looked down not even realizing his own ever growing erection. When he saw what was happening down there, he quickly covered himself with his hands in pure embarrassment.

"Now now, no need to be bashful. I said I would help you with this didn't I? Remember part of the experiment is to see how you react to feet." "That still doesn't change the fact that it's embarrassing…" Edge muttered. "C'mon now, it's not like I'm going to yell pervert. You know me better than that." "Sometimes I wonder." Edge remarked turning his head away from Welch. Welch puffed up her cheeks, a little annoyed that Edge thought of her that way. Edge turned his head back towards Welch and looked down at his hands. "But… I guess you're right…" Edge slowly removes his hands away from the bulge in his pants. "That's better." smiled Welch sweetly. "Now let's get down to business shall we?" Once Welch finished taking her shoes off ever so slowly, she picked up the book about Fetishes beside her and started flipping through it. "Now what are you up to?" scowled Edge. "Ah! Here we go!" snapped an excited Welch. "What people with a Foot Fetish normally do with feet."

Edge raised an eyebrow when Welch read a section of the book to him. "What does it say Welch?" "Well…" Welch paused for a moment. "It says here that people with a Foot Fetish generally enjoy partaking in such activities as massaging, smelling, licking and sucking the feet and/or toes of their partner. This is known as Foot Worship." finished Welch. Edge thought back to the dream he had with Reimi. Some of the stuff Welch mentioned is actually consistent with it. He did rub Reimi's feet in the dream, and right at the end it looked like he was about to suck on Reimi's toes. Was he attempting Foot Worship then? "There is another more direct form of play." Welch continued. "The person with a Foot fetish would attempt to…" Welch's eyes widened at the next part and her entire face turned red. Edge didn't think Welch was the type to blush at anything. It made him uneasy. "What's wrong Welch?" Edge asked trying to get answers out of her. "Umm… Well it says that… You know what? You read it! Why do I have to say everything out loud!?" Welch panicked as she pushed the book into Edge knocking him over. "Ouch! Take it easy!" replied a bewildered Edge. "Whatever! Just read the part that says Footjob!" she retorted.

Edge picked up the book and started browsing through it. "The person with a Foot Fetish would attempt to…" Now it was Edge's turn to blush. He couldn't believe what he was reading. "Sandwich his member in between their partners feet!?" There was a long pause in the room. Both of them were at a complete loss for words. All they could do was stare at each other in awe. Edge knew that Welch wanted to help him "discover" himself, but was she really willing to go that far? Edge wasn't even sure he himself was prepared for such a feat. "I… Umm…" Edge stuttered. He didn't know what to say. This almost seemed to lewd to be true. "It's… It's okay Edge… Do whatever you want with them… It's all for… The sake of the experiment…"

Welch struggled to get out. All the while still blushing intensely and looking downward. Edge could see that this whole thing was as hard for Welch as it was for him, but she really did want to help. As spiteful a person as she was, she still saw Edge as one of her dearest friends. They have been through a lot together after all. Plus thinking about the scenario seemed to excite her somewhere deep down. Knowing all of this, Edge knew that there was no going back at this point, as refusing her offer now would just make him seem ungrateful to Welch for all she has done for him so far. Edge finally smiled at the cutely blushing Welch and said "Don't mind if I do."

Welch quickly snapped her head up at Edge, caught a little off guard from his sudden words of choice. Edge reached down towards Welch's still waiting feet. As soon as his hands made contact, he was surprised at how soft her nylons felt. Edge slowly lifted her right foot up closer to his face in order to get a better look at her soles. From what he could see, they were nothing short of perfection. Welch's soles seemed to have a slightly pinkish tint to them, almost as if they themselves were blushing from being observed so closely. "So… What do you think? Are they… Pretty?" Asked Welch softly, still pretty embarrassed about the whole situation. Edge moved his head a little and looked into Welch's gleaming eyes. "They're wonderful Welch." Edge said with an honest smile. Welch could definitely tell that Edge was not lying in the slightest, as his smile made her heart skip a beat. "I'm… I'm happy you approve of them." Welch responded putting her hands to her cheeks like a nervous maiden.

Edge could see that as time went by, Welch's face only got redder and redder. "If she blushes any more, her head might explode! I better say something." Edge thought to himself. "So… Welch? Umm… What did the book say to do again?" Edge asked trying to get back on track with the experiment. "Oh! That's right!" Welch yelped finally getting out of her seemingly romantic trance. She picked back up the old book about Fetishes and began studying it again. "Okay well, there was the massaging, smelling, licking, sucking and… that…" Welch said as she began blushing again. Edge pitched his opinion. "Maybe we should start off with something easy and not just jump into the more… difficult things. That massage sounds good. How about it? I think it's the least I can do for all you've done for me" Stated Edge. Welch thought about it for a moment. "Actually, that sounds kind of nice. Sure! Go for it!" squealed Welch. Edge just couldn't understand Welch sometimes. One minute she's a cheery as a kid on Christmas Eve, the other she's as bashful as a shy girl on a blind date. Does she have a switch box in her head or something? "Oh well…" Edge thought.

With Welch's right foot still in hand, he began kneading her right soles with his thumbs. Welch squeaked and jerked slightly at the feel, which signaled to Edge that she's probably a little ticklish. "I'm sorry, was that too much strength?" Edge asked. He was aware that sometimes he can't control his own strength and it has been known to get him into trouble. "It's only a little bit ticklish… B-but please don't stop… Keep going" Welch replied, her breathing getting a little ragged. "O-okay…" Edge continued with the massage. He used his fingers to slowly and softly stretch each of Welch's individual toes and cracked them just enough so that they were more loose. Welch sighed heavily. She felt like she was on cloud nine at this point. "You know… You're actually really good at this Edge… I am sure you will have no trouble with Reimi if you do this with her…" Welch managed to get that sentence out between the endless moans and sighs that constantly escaped her mouth. "You really think so?" Edge questioned feeling better about the whole thing. "Definitely." Welch reassured. Edge couldn't sense any kind of trickery in her words as she truly looked like she was in heaven. Satisfied with his work on the toes, he shifted his attention to Welch's heels. He gently squeezed and rubbed the soft area of her foot to the point where it almost seemed lovingly. Welch, finally feeling the earlier tension she had melted away, lay on her back with her hand on the back of her head. The two were silent in the audience chamber as the massage continued for another fifteen minutes.

As Edge's foot massage finally came to a close, he looked up at Welch's face to find that she had fallen asleep. "Oh Welch…" He thought to himself. "So typical of her to fall asleep at a time like this, however she is kind of cute when she sleeps though." Edge looked down at the feet he had been massaging just moments ago. They really were cute. He remembered in his dream when he was about to put Reimi's feet in his mouth and started wondering what a real girl's feet actually tasted like. Certainly no normal human being would ever think such thoughts, but at this point Edge can definitely say he was not normal anymore. "M-maybe just a little peck…" he thought to himself. He leaned down into Welch's right sole. Before doing anything further he looked up at her to confirm that she as still sleeping. Sure enough she was still snoozing away. With the coast clear he quickly leaned in further until his lips finally landed at their destination. Edge couldn't even put into words how good it felt. The sensation he felt against his face was pure bliss to him. "Just a little longer…" he thought to himself seemingly not wanting to pull away. But when he opened his eyes, a terrible sight awaited poor Edge.

It was none other than a devilishly smiling Welch looking down at him. Not at all like how she was just a few seconds ago when she seemed to be sleeping soundly. Edge quickly pulled back in shock and embarrassment. "Ohohohohoho, yes my faithful servant! Kiss the feet of your lovely mistress!" Welch laughed like the most snobby princess in the world. "B-be quiet!" Edge retorted embarrassingly. "Hehe okay okay." Welch said smiling. No matter what she is still a prankster at heart. "I hope you at least enjoyed it though." She said almost nonchalantly. "Maybe." Edge muttered back. "Well I think that's enough for today." Welch said as she stands up and picks up her shoes. "I have to get back to work soon." "Right." replied Edge. "Thank you for all the help. I really appreciate this." "Think nothing of it Edge. We are friends aren't we?" Responded welch. "So what will you do now? Are you going to tell Reimi about your dream?" "I don't think so just yet." Replied Edge. "It's up to you what you do next. Anyway, I got to go. Oh! But before I forget…" Edge looked up at her. "Yeah?" he asked. "Thanks for the foot massage buddy! Maybe next time we can do it without the stockings." She decreed with a wink. "N-next time?" Edge stuttered. "See ya!" she waved as her body enveloped in light and vanished, leaving Edge alone to contemplate everything that just happened. "What did she mean when she said next time?" Edge pondered for a bit. "Oh whatever, she did help me out after all." Edge turned off the terminal to the stage where Welch was just standing. "I guess I'll head back to my room and think about things for a while." As Edge came to that conclusion, he head out of the audience chamber and back to his quarters.


End file.
